Encuentros Inesperados
by GRSTORRESRAMIREZ
Summary: El Fanfic está basado en la historia de amor entre Calliope Torres y Arizona Robbins de la serie de televisión Grey's Anatomy, papeles creados por la guionista estadounidense Shonda Rhimes. Ambos papeles interpretados por las actrices Sara Ramirez y Jessica Capshaw. La historia contiene algunos acontecimientos, nombres y fechas reales sobre las vidas de ambas actricez.
1. Capítulo: Mundos Paralelos

El reloj me trajo a la realidad de golpe. *DEMONIOS QUE HORA ERA* Vi la hora, había dormido más de la cuenta, iba a llegar tarde al set.  
>Me levanté de golpe de la cama, escuché mi celular estrellarse contra el suelo *MALDICION*, lo recogí esperando que no se hubiera roto.<br>Al Levantarlo del suelo y mirar aquella foto de perfil de él junto a mí cuando nos fuimos en un crucero. Las imágenes de lo que sucedió el mes anterior llegaron a mi mente.  
>Aquella habitación 103 donde se aproximaba una verdad oculta sobre mi esposo Bryan Durán, con quien ya compartía mi vida en matrimonio desde aquel 5 de julio. ¿Acaso había sido un sueño?<br>- FlashB-  
>Callie: -Mark realmente estoy bien, solo necesito cambiarme para llegar a tiempo a la cena de aniversario con Bryan. No quiero que piense que se me ha olvidado.<br>Mark: ¡Callie! Deberías tomarte 5 min. De tiempo para tranquilizar tu desesperación. Tú Siempre te ves Bella con cualquier vestuario.  
>Callie: ¡Está Bien! Sólo porque sino nunca me dejarás irme. Mark ¿Seguro me veo bien?<br>Mark: Sí Torres, ¿crees que te mentiría? anda bebe un poco de agua. 

*Mark siempre tiene en mente palabras que me ayudan a sentirme mejor, por algo sea convertido en mi mejor amigo. De pronto escucho el sonido de mi celular en forma de mensaje, lo reviso y si efectivamente es un mensaje pero al parecer no es de Bryan. No Lo tengo registrado y Aparece en privado.

Mark: Callie, si es Bryan dile que no se apresure que deje admirar a otros fanáticos tuyos lo que él a diario tiene en casa.  
>Callie: ¡Mark! No es Bryan, es de un número privado pero lo que dice el mensaje no sé si realmente es para mí...<br>Mark: ¿Qué dice? ¿Torres Que Dice?  
>Callie: Dice que si Quiero saber en qué se ocupa mi esposo en mi ausencia que vaya al hotel "Conquistador" que se encuentra en los ángeles en la "habitación 103".<br>Mark: ¿Torres no estarás pensando en ir?  
>Callie: ¡Por Supuesto que sí Mark! ¡Qué tal si está secuestrado! Necesito ir...<p>

*Así como puedo agarro mi bolso y mi celular para ir al dicho hotel. No sé si realmente pensar que mi pasado vuelve a mi cuando pensé que no regresaría o se trate de algún secuestro. No sé qué pensar, espero que no se trate de lo que imagino primero y menos de su parte. Me moriría yo lo amo. Decido timbrarle a Bryan para saber donde se encuentra, pero al parecer no me contesta entra a buzón de voz. Necesito saber que pasa. No recuerdo en qué momento Mark me alcanza en el estacionamiento y sugiere llevarme ya que no puedo ni conducir estoy nerviosa porque vaya a suceder.  
>Mark: ¡CALLIE! ¡CALLIE! ¡CARAMBA TORRES LLEVO HABLANDOTE DESDE QUE EMPEZASTE A CAMINAR AL ESTACIONAMIENTO! Dame las Llaves yo conduzco.<p>

*No Logro decir nada más que solo darle mis llaves y subir a mi auto rojo. En todo el camino Mark no dice nada, más que solo mirar entre ojo mi expresión. Al casi llegar Mark me dice un par de cosas que no logro entender, lo único que me interesa saber es lo que realmente ocurre en esa habitación y que tanto misterio con Bryan.  
>Al subir ala habitación 103, Mark me dice con la mirada que toque la puerta... Cuando se abre la visión de aquella escena pone mi corazón en mil pedazos. Una Mujer pelirroja "Semivestida" ya que lo único que llevaba puesto era la playera de mi marido que yo le había regalado en la navidad pasada. Y de pronto la voz de él que preguntaba si era del servicio.<br>Bryan: Verónica, si es el servicio pide una toalla... ¡Calliope! ¿Qué haces aquí? No es lo que parece Cielo...  
>Callie: ¿QUE NO ES LO QUE PARECE? MIRA TODA LA HABITACION ESTÁ LLENA DE TU MALDITA INFIDELIDAD ¡QUIEN SABE DESDE HACE CUANTO!<br>Bryan: ¡Calliope! ¡Escúchame! Yo Te Puedo Explicar...  
>Callie: NO ME DIGAS CALLIOPE INFELIZ, NI SIQUIERA MERECES QUE TE DIRIJA LA PALABRA. NOO QUIERO SABER NADA DE TÍ. EXIJO EL DIVORCIO.<p>

Bryan: ¡Maldición! ¡Calliope!.

*En ese momento me quito mi anillo de bodas y mi anillo de compromiso que un Agosto me dio en las vacaciones que tuvimos en Francia. Arrojándoselo por Aquella Habitación. Como pudo Mark me sostuvo de la mano y nos pusimos en camino al estacionamiento donde estaba mi auto. Mark no sabía que decir sólo evitaba que Bryan nos siguiera e ignoraba las Palabrotas que le decía por haberme acompañado. Ya en el auto Mark condujo a su Casa donde pasaría la noche. Estaba dispuesta a no volver a la casa donde compartí 2 años con Bryan.

*No podía creer que mi mente creara imágenes tan vividas las que pasé el mes anterior. Después de tener un matrimonio estable, él decidió ser Infiel de la noche a la mañana y lo peor cambiarme por otra que no era mejor que yo o al menos eso pensaba.  
>Eso desde aquella noche dejó de importar, lo único que quedaba era volver a la realidad.<br>Me Encontraba sentada en mi camerino a la espera de que la función empezase. Cuando en ese momento pude ver a mi asistente Danielle entrar con un ramo de rosas blancas en sus manos, al verlo supe que podría tratarse de Bryan ya que en la semana se ha negado a darme el divorcio.

Danielle: ¡Hey Callie!, estas rosas son para ti junto con esta tarjeta.  
>*Cuando Danielle iba a poner aquellas rosas en mi tocador reacciono de inmediato.<br>Callie: ¡NOOO DANIELLE! No las pongas, primero quisiera que me leas quien las envió ¡por favor!  
>Danielle: ¿Estas Segura? Callie ¿no quieres verlo tú misma?<br>Callie: No, Léelo ¡Por favor!  
>Danielle: Bueno, Dice: - Mi Amor, siento mucho lo que sucedió. ¡Te Amo! Bryan.<br>Callie: ¿Es todo lo que dice? *Sinceramente sabía que podría tratarse de él, pero no entiendo ¡cómo puede ser tan estúpido y sínico en mandar una basura como eso!  
>Danielle: Sí Callie sólo eso dice... ¿Entonces?<br>Callie: Danielle Agarra las Rosas Regálalo a Alguien de producción. ¡NO QUIERO SABER NADA QUE PROVENGA DE BRYAN DURÁN AHORA EN ADELANTE!  
>Danielle: Sí Callie, ¿Y el mensaje? ¿Qué hago con eso?<br>Callie: ¡Tírala! ¡Quémalo! Pero no quiero nada de él aquí... Y tú sabes perfectamente por qué.  
>Danielle: Ok! sí lo sé, no te preocupes sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre. Ahora vuelvo, porque tienes que ir hablar con el Director Richard, ya que quiere informarte de algo sobre el cabaret.<br>Callie: ¡Gracias! y ¿El Cabaret? ¿Qué pasa?  
>Danielle: Callie, deja hago lo primero y enseguida vuelvo. <p>

*Realmente por su expresión veo que se trata de algo serio, pero no grave. Sólo espero que no sea algo negativo para mí. No Otro además del que ya tengo en mi vida personal...

En minutos Danielle regresa a mi camerino, para acompañarme a la oficina del director Richard Webber, no sé de qué me quiere informar pero tratándose de él, podría tratarse de mi estancia en el show.

Danielle: ¡Vamos Callie, el director te espera!  
>Callie. ¡Sí, vamos!<br>*Al Entrar a la Oficina del Director, Danielle se retira ya que la información me la dará en privado. Él se levanta para recibirme.  
>Richard: Callie pasa toma asiento, porque lo que diré a continuación será extenso...<br>Callie: ¡Claro! Dígame, ¿Que tanto tiene que informarme?  
>Richard: Bueno... Callie tu sabes que Addison ha renunciado por que tiene nuevos proyectos en puerta. Así como también que su papel tenía un rol importante en el cabaret.<br>Callie: sí, pero en eso ¿en qué me integra? *Ahora si no entiendo que tiene que ver mi papel con el de addison. Y por qué de contarme sobre su salida.  
>Richard: Bueno, Miranda y yo hemos estado hablando sobre lo que tendremos que cambiar en el cabaret.<br>Callie: Ajá...  
>Richard: Y haremos cambios en los papeles de Mark, tuyo y del que era de Addison.<br>Callie: Señor, Disculpe la interrupción pero no entiendo ¿por qué cambiar hasta el papel de Mark? *Ahora si no entiendo a dónde quiere llegar. Sólo espero que no sea un despido.  
>Richard: Mira Callie, tu sabes que el papel de Mark, Addison y el Tuyo de alguna forma eran esenciales. Por lo que Miranda y yo decidimos darle un giro al rol de sus personajes para llamar más el interés del público y no hacer ausente la salida de Addison. Así que ella se irá llevándose consigo el papel.<br>Callie: Por lo que ella ¿no tendrá reemplazo?  
>Richard: No, ella no será reemplazada con su papel sino será una nueva actriz en producción con papel nuevo.<br>Callie: Bien, ahora si voy entendiendo, pero su nuevo papel ¿Qué tiene en común con el mío?  
>Richard: Que la nueva actriz ha tenido este papel "nuevo" por un asunto personal sobre ella, claro que no me incumbe decir. Pero Su Rol será muy relacionado al tuyo. Y de cierta forma tendrá algo en relación al de Mark.<br>Callie: Oh! Ok! Me Parece interesante, dígame lo que se cambiará a mi papel. Y cuenta conmigo para que siga con dándole chispa al papel.  
>Richard: ¡Excelente Torres! sabía que contaría con tu ánimo. Después te mando la copia del guión. Y la actriz vendrá dentro de 6 días a empezar su trabajo. Apenas venga se reunirán conmigo para que hablemos del cambio en los papeles. Eso sería todo Torres ¿Alguna duda?<br>Callie: ¡No Señor, Gracias por la Información!  
>Richard: De Nada<p>

* Vaya no sé cómo sentirme, si nerviosa por la nueva actriz y mi nuevo rol de papel o sí emocionarme por este cambio. Mientras lo pienso voy en camino a mi camerino donde ha de estar Danielle para que le cuente. Al entrar al camerino logro ver que he interrumpido una conversación entre Danielle y alguien más por teléfono, aunque ella mostraba actitud muy seria y algo preocupada. Verla así me hace preocuparme por ella.

Callie: Oh! Danielle Disculpa, no sabía que estabas hablando...  
>Danielle: ¡CALLIE! Espera no te vayas quédate ahí... Espera un minuto. *Danielle se despide y cuelga ala llamada.<br>Callie: ¿Que pasa Danielle? ¿Ocurre algo? Sí pasó algo en tu casa ¿dime en qué te ayudo? yo te ayudaría en lo que me pidas. *Enserio la ayudaría, si es ella siempre me ha apoyado en todo y más por lo de mi divorcio con Bryan.  
>Danielle: ¡Callie! ¡Gracias, pero tranquila!... No pasa nada grave. En mi casa, están bien, estoy bien. Sólo que bueno...<br>Callie: Danielle te conozco anda suéltalo, desde hace rato andas muy seria. Así que aquí estoy y dime... *Que tanto le costará decirme, ¿Acaso será algo que tenga en relación con mi familia? ¿Será que algo grave a pasado en mis asuntos familiares? O peor ¿Será sobre el divorcio? ...


	2. Capitulo: Decisiones

CAPITULO 2: Decisiones.

Callie: Danielle por el amor de dios, no me digas que le ha pasado algo a mi familia. ¿Sucede algo con algún familiar mío?

Danielle: ¡NO! Claro que no, eso no lo que pasa Callie es que... Quiero renunciar como tu Asistente.

Callie: ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué tomaste esa decisión? *Realmente no comprendo su decisión tan repentina de renunciar a su trabajo, será que sea hartado de mi falta de humor en estas semanas largas. Yo la veo preocupada a mi reacción a sí que antes de que hable logro decir.

Callie: Danielle, no sé si estos sean los motivos por los cuales me quieres renunciar pero quiero que sepas que si hice algo mal, si he sido muy insoportable, es por todo el asunto que he tenido sobre el divorcio con Bryan, que por cierto aun no me quiere dar.

Danielle: Callie, Callie, tranquila espera déjame terminar. No es por eso que me quiero ir, sé por lo que has estado pasando últimamente y soy la única persona junto con Mark quien realmente te comprende y te ayuda a tener un buen sentido a lo que pasa. Sé que si me voy, te estaría dejando en manos de Sloan. Cosa que no me agrada ya que para él lo que necesitas es "un sorbete sexual de dos platos" o como sea que él lo llame. *Suspira* mira Callie me han ofrecido desde hace unos días trabajar en la película llamada "Curse of Chucky". Realmente me interesa ya que puedo hacer lo que me gusta "Actuar". No quiero que pienses que es por ti que me estoy yendo, no quiero que te sientas mal. Créeme que me cuesta irme porque te quiero y estar contigo me hace sentir una amiga importante. Al mismo tiempo si no elijo hacer la película me sentiría miserable como Actriz.

Callie: ¡Oh! Danielle... *Ella me mira atentamente a lo que le diré, me ha impactado lo que me dijo. Cada una de sus palabras me hace comprender que mejor amiga no podría tener, pero no había podido ver que por mí, ella no iba a llegar a esa gran oportunidad de mejorar como actriz. Así que opté por decirle.

Callie: Danielle Sí elegiste cambiarme por una actuación. *Cambio mi expresión seria por una más suave* Adelante amiga mía. Acepta trabajar en esa película. De ser así, claro que no mal interpretaría tu renuncia. *Realmente me siento feliz por ella, ha hecho tanto por mí que no me alcanzaría el tiempo ni las palabras para agradecerle.

Danielle: Callie ¿enserio no hay problema? Porque si quieres yo no acepto y...

Callie: ¡Hey hey! Calla, no te eches para atrás. Claro que no hay problema. No niego que te extrañaré pero Danielle has hecho tanto por mí, que la mejor forma en la cual podría agradecerte es dejándote libre para que puedas crecer como actriz. Ya has tomado tu decisión. Una muy buena decisión.

Danielle: ¡Gracias Callie! Pensé que lo tomarías a mal, no encontraba la forma de cómo decirte.

Callie: Esta fue la forma perfecta en decirme y ¿Has confirmado? O ¿Dijiste que confirmarías?

Danielle: Dije que confirmaría.

Callie: Pues de ser así toma *le doy mi celular* anda llama y confirma.

Danielle: Callie No sabes cómo te agradezco... ¡Gracias!

*Ya que sostiene mi celular ella marca y confirma su participación en la película, me da mucha alegría que ella pueda crecer. Sería la peor amiga si le digo que se quede. Mark también estará conmigo así que no tengo de que preocuparme tanto. Veo que ha dejado la llamada así que logro decir...

Callie: ¿Y Bien? ¿Diste el sí?

Danielle: ¡Claro que sí!

*Danielle emocionada me da un abrazo muy fuerte, está tan feliz que me entra las ganas de invitarla a desayunar antes de que se vaya.

Callie: Danielle... *Nos soltamos del abrazo* te invito a desayunar mañana, no te atrevas a decir que no, ya que no lo permitiré. No quiero que mi mejor asistente se me vayas sin antes celebrar con un desayuno esa gran oportunidad de trabajo. Además me tienes que contar más sobre tu participación en el. * Ambas sonreímos* *Y en ese momento entra Mark*

Mark: ¡Hey! ¿Acaso escuché "Desayunar"? ¿Les importa si me integro a ustedes? ¡Vamos van a necesitar de un caballero en su mesa!

Danielle: Hablando de decisiones... El gran Sloan se Auto invita.

*Comienzo a reír a la ocurrencia de Danielle, extrañaré sus ocurrencias hacia Mark cuando ya no esté. Iba a responder cuando la productora Miranda Bailey viene y nos mira con expresión algo alegre.

Miranda: ¡Chicos! qué bueno que los encuentro, hoy no habrá función. Antes de que invadan a mis oídos con sus preguntas. El Director Webber tiene algo que decirles a todos los del elenco.

*Mark y yo nos miramos con intriga pero es posible que él aun no sepa lo de Addison tal vez esa sea la razón de la junta.

Mark: ¡Bailey! ¿Ahora será la junta?

Miranda: ¡sí! ¿Qué esperabas que fuera para mañana? No Sloan es dentro de 15 min.

Mark: Bueno, ¡está bien!

Miranda: Les veo ahí en 15 min. No lleguen tarde.

*Miranda es una persona que no le gusta sonar muy amigable, pero en el fondo es una persona increíble. Cuando Miranda se retira Mark me dice.

Mark: Callie ¿qué querrá el director? ¿Acaso alguien será despedido?

Callie: No Mark, es posible que sea el asunto de cambios de papeles.

Mark: ¡Oh! ¡Torres! ¿Qué es lo que sabes que aún no me has dicho? *Mark mira fijamente a Danielle para saber si ella sabe algo de lo que mencioné*

Mark: Danielle ¿tú sabes algo de lo que habla Callie?

Danielle: No, a mí ni me veas así que no sé nada. Si me disculpan debo ir a checar algunos asuntos. Ya regreso cuando se vayan a ir.

Callie: No Danielle ¿sabes? Anda a tu casa no necesitaré que te quedes. Solo será la junta, ya mañana te veo en el desayuno. ¿Vale?

Danielle: ¿Segura?

Callie: Completamente.

Danielle: ¡Ok! Nos vemos Callie * Se acerca de despedirse con un beso en la mejía* ¡Adiós Mark!

Mark: Adiós Danielle ¿Y bien?

Callie: ¿Bien de qué? *Sé que quiere que le quite la duda que tiene sobre la junta, pero no me corresponde decirle.

Mark: ¡O vamos Callie! ¿Ahora no me quieres decir?

Callie: Mark, no sé si sea lo que se supone que yo sé que tú no sabes que yo sé. *No sé lo que acabo de decir, pero eso siempre funciona para confundir a Mark y deje de preguntar.

Mark: ¿QUÉ? ¡No te Entendí Torres!

Callie: Dije que no sé si sea lo que se supone que yo sé que tú no sabes que yo sé.

Mark: ¡TORRES! ¡TÚ SABES QUE NUNCA ENTIENDO CUANDO EMPIEZAS A DECIR ESAS PALABRAS RARAS! Comienzo a creer que lo haces para zafarte de mí. Pero mejor me callo y vayamos a la junta donde sí me sacarán de la duda SIN QUE ME CONFUNDAN CON SUS PALABRAS RARAS.

*Amo hacer que Mark se medio enoje cuando digo eso, es tan chistoso. Pero tiene razón ambos nos encaminamos a la oficina donde será la junta. Al entrar veo que están todos sentados. Miranda, Meredith junto a Derek, Alex quien está junto a Owen y éste junto a Cristina. Sólo faltábamos Mark y yo. Así que nos sentamos a la espera del motivo por el cual estamos reunidos.

Richard: Bueno chicos, primero agradezco que hayan venido. El motivo de la junta es que como algunos sabrán Addison ha decidido irse por proyectos que ha tenido en puerta. Así que como ustedes saben siempre hemos reemplazado uno que otro papel. Por esta ocasión no será así.

Todos: ¿Qué?

Meredith: Señor ¿Sino habrá reemplazo entonces que pasará?

Richard: Bueno, No habrá reemplazo para Addison pero si se modificarán el trama de los papeles de cada uno. Y más aún el de Callie.

*Sabía que de eso se trataría la junta, pero veo que tiene más que decir así que no digo nada a pesar de que todos me miran en espera a que diga algo.*

Richard: También quería hacerles saber que habrá nueva actriz como parte del elenco con nuevo papel. Así como saben tendremos que darle la bienvenida a la actriz. Por suerte vendrá en unos días así que cada uno tendrá en 2 días la copia del guion con sus roles modificados. Chicos espero que estos cambios hagan que el interés del público crezca más.

Miranda: Así como dijo el Director, Hagamos que el público tenga mucho interés en nuestro show "Cabaret" y seamos de los mejores que el país pudiera tener.

Richard: ¿Alguna duda?

Alex: Sí señor, de Casualidad ¿la nueva Actriz es Guapa?

Miranda: ¡Karev! Esa pregunta queda fuera de lugar. Pero sí es guapa. Ya la conocerán más adelante.

Cristina: ¡Hey Karev! , la actriz aún no llega y ¿ya has pensado en llevarla a la cama? *Todos miran a Karev ante la pregunta. Hasta que Owen dice *

Owen: Cristina...

Cristina: ¿Qué? Solo preguntaba.

Alex: Pues no preguntes en público *Karev se pone serio y todos sonríen ante su reacción*

Richard: Bueno eso era todo, ya pueden retirarse.

* Todos nos levantamos para retirarnos. Vaya ahora si me he puesto nerviosa con la llegada de la Actriz, ¿Qué tan importante puede ser para que Richard le tenga un papel importante y especial en el show? ¿Quién será la nueva actriz? Y lo más importante ¿Nos caeremos bien?..

**AUTOR:**

**¡HOLA! Lectores perdonen que en el primer capítulo no pusiera mi nota. Bueno soy nueva en esto así que por favor tengan algo de paciencia. Les informo que trataré de actualizar cada sábado. En dado caso que no pueda les avisaré. Les pediré que me digan si les gusta la historia, que me lo hagan saber. Yo sé que la mayoría de las historias se basa en la medicina, hospitales etc. En este caso me pareció interesante que se desarrollara en un "Cabaret". Otra cosa en la historia habrán algunos acontecimientos reales sobre la vida de ambas actrices. Claro que en los nombres tratato de no incluir todos los nombres reales, sino serán similares para no salar la vida de ellas. Los quiero espero que les guste. ¡Besos!. :)**


	3. Capitulo: Las Cosas Buenas De La Vida

**Arizona "Voz":**

Era un día normal como todos los días, me encontraba sentada en el salón de mi estudio, bebiendo un poco de jugo natural. Cuando Christopher se asoma por la puerta de mi estudio. Le veo en su mirada que algo bueno acaba de ocurrir.

Christopher: ¡ARIZONA! ¡Arizona! *Me Sonríe ante mi expresión de preocupación que apareció en ese instante*

Arizona: ¿Qué pasa Christopher? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? *Me sorprende que ande muy alegre como si una buena noticia acababa de recibir*

Christopher: Arizona, estaba en la puerta de tu casa y un mensajero me dejó este paquete. Te llegó este paquete. *Miré el paquete que llevaba en manos, no era grande pero tampoco pequeña.*

Arizona: ¿Sólo por eso andas más feliz que una lombriz? Tal parece que el paquete es para ti y no mío.

Christopher: Bueno, si agarrases el paquete y miraras la etiqueta de quien lo envía. Entenderías del porque de mi emoción. *Al ver que en sus palabras y mirada se mostraba una alegría, me dispuse a ver el paquete.*

Arizona: ¡Oh Dios mío! * Sentí una emoción tan grande que no me pude resistir a abrir el paquete. Realmente creo que ha sido mi día.*

Christopher: ¡ARIZONA ¿QUE ES LO QUE DICE?! ¡ARIZONA ¿QUE DICE?!

Arizona: Espera, *No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo en ese momento había esperado tanto para este momento, que ahora me resultaba increíble.* La hoja dice:

**Estimada Arizona Robbins, a través de la presente los Estudios de ABC le informa que su audición de ingreso ha sido aceptada por los directivos de esta honorable compañía. Reciba la más cordial de nuestras felicitaciones por la aceptación para formar parte de la producción de nuestro programa de televisión "Cabaret" y por lo cual, le solicitamos se presente en nuestras oficinas el día 10 de Agosto del año en curso para comenzar los tramites de instalación. Para cualquier duda o aclaración, quedo a sus órdenes. **

**Por su atención, gracias. **

**ATENTAMENTE **

**Richard Webber, Director ****Cinematográfico.**

*Junto a la hoja había una copia del guion de la serie musical. Cuando cabe terminar de leer sentí unos fuertes brazos sujetar mi cintura, y hacer que gire en el aire.*

Christopher: ¡ARIOZNA FELICIDADES! ¡Felicidades! *Él estaba tan feliz al igual que yo. Que me hizo reír.*

Arizona: ¡Hey! Chris, ¿tan feliz andas para alzarme? *Lo miraba con un poco de seriedad ya que me sorprendía un poco esa acción.*

Christopher: ¡Lo siento! Discúlpame es que me dejé llevar por la emoción. No lo vuelvo hacer. *El cambió su cara un poco más apenado, y me bajó al suelo.*

Arizona: No te disculpes, solo estaba medio bromeando, pero no significa que no te permita que te alegres por la noticia. *Para cambiar el momento un poco incomodo opté por decir.*

Arizona: ¿Sabes? *Suspiré* Pensé que no sería aceptada, ya que había adicionado 2 veces anteriormente. No sé si fue la mala suerte o ya sabían de mi orientación sexual lo cual les hizo rechazar mi audición.

Christopher: Bueno creo que si a ellos les hubiera importado tanto lo que dices sobre tu orientación sexual. Hasta esta audición te hubieran rechazado. Pero estoy seguro que se dieron cuenta que habían dejado ir un gran talento, que esta vez no dijeron un "NO" por respuesta.

*Christopher a pesar de conocerme en algunos años anteriores sabía cómo hacer que sonriera. Era una especie como de Confidente para mí.

Arizona: ¡Gracias Chris! Eres tan lindo. Estoy segura que la mujer que logre ser tu esposa será una mujer afortunada. *Lo miro de frente con mi expresión de agradecimiento.*

Christopher: ¡Bien!.. Arizona, me tengo que retirar. Pero antes quiero decirle que si llegas a tener alguna dificultad con alguna persona homofóbico en el trabajo. Te pido que me lo hagas saber para mantenerlo vigilado siempre. También si llegas a estar en situaciones incomodas sobre el tema, tú puedes decir que anda en una relación conmigo. Yo me prestaría para dejar bien su reputación artística.

*Debo admitir que su propuesta me es sorpresiva, no pensé como opción lo que acaba de decir.*

Arizona: ¡Oh, Chris! Me sorprende que digas eso, no pensaba eso como alguna opción. Pero aunque hubiera en el trabajo muchos homofóbicos, no me quedaría encerrada en un closet fingiendo ser alguien quien no soy. Y menos utilizarte como escudo. ¡Gracias! por pensar en ayudarme pero creo que eso no será necesario. Yo seré quien soy, ¿Por qué debería cambiar o fingir alguien que no soy? Eso es un disparate. Nadie debería cambiar su manera natural de ser, de vivir, de expresar el amor. Siempre que yo me sienta feliz o alguna otra persona sea feliz, no le hace daño a nadie. Ya la persona que tenga algún problema con eso. Simplemente deberá mantenerse al margen y no incluirse en la vida ajena. Así que Gracias otra vez, pero seré quien soy en mi trabajo.

*Sentí que me expresé claramente, por lo que Chris solo asiente a lo que le dije.*

Christopher: ¡Está bien Arizona! Sólo quería darte esa opción. No me gustaría que nadie te lastimara.

Arizona: No te preocupes nadie lo hará.

Christopher: Me retiro nos vemos después.

*Christopher se acerca para despedirse con un beso en la mejía, en ese momento me acordé que tenía que hablarle a mamá y a mi mejor amiga Sasha, necesitaba contarles de la buena noticia que recibí. Cojo mi celular y primero le marco a mamá.

Arizona: ¡HOLA MAMÁ!

Bárbara: Hola Cariño, ¿porque tanto grito? ¿Te ha pasado algo? ¿Estás bien?

Arizona: Sí Mamá estoy perfectamente, lo que me ha pasado me ha alegrado el día.

Bárbara: ¿Así? Qué bueno hija. Pero ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?

Arizona: Mamá es que ¿recuerdas que adicioné para un papel en la serie musical el cabaret?

Bárbara: si ¿qué pasó con eso cariño?

Arizona: Me han aceptado ¡Yay!

Bárbara: ¡Oh Cariño! Eso es una buena noticia, te dije que te aceptarían. La tercera era la vencida.

Arizona: Así es mamá la tercera fue la vencida.

Bárbara: Cariño ¿para cuando empiezas a trabajar?

Arizona: pues hasta ahora en estos días debo presentarme para ver cuál será mi camerino y otros asuntos del guion.

Bárbara: Cariño, espero que no sea el mero día de tu cumpleaños ya que tu papá, tus hermanos, Steven, y yo queremos pasarla contigo.

Arizona: No mamá será al día siguiente la fecha en que debo presentarme. De la emoción se me había olvidado que era mi cumpleaños. *suspiro* también el cumpleaños de Tim.

Bárbara: Cariño estoy segura que tu hermano desde el cielo estará muy feliz de que disfrutes tu cumpleaños con nosotros. Además estará muy contento de la noticia de tu trabajo. ¡Oh! espera Steven tiene algo que decirte.

Steven: ¡Hola Arizona! He escuchado que fuiste aceptada ¡FELICIDADES! Te lo merecías. Pero respecto a tu cumpleaños ven con nosotros, estoy seguro que Tim hubiera querido que la pasases con nosotros. Además nos tienes que contar los detalles de tu nuevo trabajo.

Arizona: Hola Steven ¡Gracias! Lo pensaré mañana les digo si nos reuniremos.

Steven: Bien, espero que aceptes. Te paso a tu mamá.

Bárbara: Arizona estoy de vuelta.

Arizona: Bien mamá Gracias por tus palabras nos vemos en unos días si iré. Avísale a papá de mi parte sobre la audición. Me tengo que ir. Saludos a Steven. Te Quiero.

Bárbara. Nos vemos cariño. Igual te quiero.

*Al colgar me quedo pensando que mi hermano podrá estar a mi lado celebrando nuestro cumpleaños sin embargo la realidad es otra. ¡Sasha! Necesito contarle de mi nuevo proyecto por texto ya que ella debe estar ocupada con su propio trabajo en "Rizzoli & Isles".

**- MSG -**

**Arizona: ¡Hola Sasha! :) Discúlpame si interrumpo algo en tus horas de trabajo. O_o Quería hacerte saber que hice la audición para la serie de "Cabaret" y fui aceptada. :D estoy tan feliz. Ya le avise a mi mamá y se puso contenta al igual que Steven. **

**Sasha: Hey! Hola Arizona ¡FELICIDADES! Es una excelente noticia. :) Me alegro por ti, ¿ya lo sabe Christopher?**

**Arizona: Sí de hecho él fue el primero pues me entregó el paquete donde me confirmaron mi audición. Se puso tan feliz que hasta me dijo algunas cosas como sugerencia. :) **

**Sasha: ¿Sugerencia? Christopher el hombre un poco serio ¿dando sugerencias? Jajajaja vaya y se puede saber ¿Qué clases de sugerencias? ¿Hay algo que no sepa? :)**

**Arizona: ¡Calla! No, no se trata de lo que siempre me has dado como indirecta. Hablamos de asuntos de trabajo. **

*Sasha no pierde la oportunidad de molestarme con Christopher. Parece que no supiera sobre mi intereses*

**Sasha: Sí tú lo dices :)**

**Arizona: Bueno me tengo que ir, me gustó platicar contigo. Gracias por leerme. :)**

**Sasha: Aunque no me digas siempre sabré la verdad, bueno felicidades amiga y espero verte pronto. Te Quiero... ¡Cuídate!**

**Arizona: No existe ninguna verdad oculta. Nos vemos :) **

*Sasha como siempre tan atenta a lo que suceda en mi vida. Hay veces en los que no sé qué haría sin ella. *suspiro* Comienzo a preparar mi atuendo para cuando tengo que ir el 9 a casa de mi madre y el 10 al trabajo. Me he pasado toda la tarde en busca de uno adecuado hasta que encuentro lo que necesitaba, Una blusa color azul y mis jeans. Junto con mis zapatos altos color negro. Mientras que para mi cumpleaños llevaré un vestido Blanco.

**- El día del Cumpleaños de Arizona 09 de Agosto - **

*El día comienza y el sol entra por mi ventana, creo que será un día cálido. Ni quiero pero tengo que levantarme. Las sabanas están adheridas a mí que en un momento más me pararé de la cama. De pronto reviso mi celular que ya tenía varios mensajes de felicitación. Después de todo hoy era mi cumpleaños y el de Tim. Así que me dispongo a responder a cada uno con agradecimiento.

**- MENSAJE DE CHRISTOPHER -**

**Christopher: ¡Hola Arizona! ¡Buenos días! Feliz Cumpleaños a la princesa de ojos azules (por ser tu día te mereces ser llamada princesa). ¿Si quieres puedo pasar por ti para ir a la casa de tu mamá? Tu madre me avisó. **

**Arizona: Oh! Te Acordaste... ¡Gracias Chris! Sólo no es necesario que me digas princesa, y sí está bien estaré lista en 20 min. :) ¡Gracias de nuevo por la felicitación!**

**Christopher: De nada, iré por ti en 20 min. :)**

**- MENSAJE DE SASHA -**

**Sasha: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A LA CHICA DE LOS CASTILLOS DE CUENTOS DE HADAS! Arizona espero que te diviertas un poco en tu día, yo sé que también era el cumpleaños de Tim, pero dale la alegría a tu familia de compartir un tiempo contigo. ;) Me invitó tu mamá a la reunión y disculpo no podré estar ahí ya que tengo mucho trabajo, pero te mandaré mi regalo en casa de tu mamá. :) P.D: Supongo que soy la segunda que te felicita, ya que Chris pudo ser el primero jajaja... ;) ¡Besos!**

**Arizona: ¡Hola Sasha! Gracias por acordarte, y sí fuiste la segunda, trata de superar lo de Christopher tal vez tu imaginación crea novelas. Gracias otra vez por el regalo. Nos vemos luego. ¡Besos! :)**

**- MENSAJE DE MAMÁ -**

**Bárbara: ¡Hola Cariño! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños a mi niña!, Arizona Steven y yo no te marcamos, por qué suponíamos que estarías durmiendo. Así que espero que no te molestes. Cariño he invitado a algunos amigos tuyos a una reunión en casa, espero que no sea de tu desagrado. Ya me puse de acuerdo con tu padre vendrá a casa para verte. Nos vemos luego tengo cosas que hacer para la comida. ¡Besos! **

**Arizona: ¡Gracias mamá! Y no te preocupes ya me enteré de la reunión que me preparaste. Espero que la lista no sea tan larga :) Te veo al rato, Chris me llevará. Dile Gracias a Steven también por la felicitación. ¡Besos!**

**- MENSAJE DE MAX SPIELBERG -**

**Max: Rubia ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Espero que te la pases muy bien lamento no poder ir a la reunión, tengo unos pendientes que hacer lo cual me impide ir. ¡Lo Siento! Sabes que sí iría. Te Mandaré mi regalo con mi Papá. Te Mando Un Abrazo Rubia. :) ¡Diviértete! ¡Te Quiero! **

**Arizona: ¡Hola Max! ¡Gracias! No te preocupes, yo entiendo. Al menos me mandarás mi regalo :p También te quiero. ¡Cuídate! ¡Besos! **

**Max: Va va va ¡Besos!**

**- MENSAJE DE ETHAN ROBBINS -**

**Ethan: ¡Hola! Hermana de Otra Madre. ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Papá, Dylan y yo iremos a la reunión que tu madre hará. Nos veremos ahí así que prepárate para recibir regalos. :) Mi Madre y Dylan te mandan felicitaciones. Nos vemos Al rato... **

**P.D: Me hubiera gustado que Tim estuviera vivo para poder darle un regalo también. Pero como no es posible te compré uno extra. ¡Besos! **

**Arizona: Hey! Hermano de Otra Madre ¡Gracias! Sí nos veremos al rato, ya quiero ver mis regalos. ¡Besos a Dylan! ¡Saludos a tu Mamá! :) **

*****Vaya no pensé que tan temprano me llegarán sus felicitaciones. *suspiro* Miro el reloj de mi mesa de noche y me doy cuenta que son las 11 am. Así que preparo mi ropa rápidamente y me meto a la ducha.

*Al salir me arreglo ya que en 10 min. Christopher debe llegar. Acomodo mi cabello para que caiga en mis hombros y me pongo un poco de fragancia. Cuando escucho el auto de Christopher estacionarse. *Vaya que puntual es* Agarro mi bolsa de mano y camino a la puerta. Al abrir me doy cuenta que Christopher lleva puesto una camisa de vestir de cuadros color azul fuerte, con sus zapatos y cinturón color café. También llevaba una Caja donde adentro había un vino. Sonriente me dice*

Christopher: Hola princesa ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Esto es para ti. *Se acerca dándome un abrazo y puedo oler su perfume como solía usar mi hermano*

Arizona: ¡Hola! ¡Gracias! Pero ¿que hemos hablado acerca de decirme "Princesa"? *Lo miro un poco interrogante en la que él se suelta del abrazo y me dice*

Christopher: Lo siento, es que como es un día importante para ti. Pensé en consentirte un poco con esa palabra. Pero si no te gusta no lo volveré a decir. *Baja su mirada ante sus palabras, me siento mal porque sé que no era su intención de molestar. Así que le digo*

Arizona: Bien, Agradezco tu dulzura. No te preocupes disculpas aceptadas. Mejor vamos al almuerzo que mi mamá debe estar esperando. *Le sonrío*

*Christopher asiente, me abre la puerta del auto y cuando me subo, él cierra la puerta y se dirige a su asiento. Ya dentro enciende el auto y nos encaminamos a la casa de mi mamá. Mientras estábamos en camino Christopher rompe el silencio incómodo.

Christopher: Arizona ¿te importa si pongo algo de música?

Arizona: No Chris, ponlo si lo deseas. *Le Sonrío* ¿Es tu coche no?

Christopher: Bueno sí pero estoy acostumbrado a ser tu asistente y preguntarte sobre lo que deseas. Que hasta fuera de horario de trabajo me sale y te preguntando. *Me sonríe*

Arizona: Bueno... *Él enciende su reproductor de música y la canción que deja es la de Cuando un hombre ama a una mujer de Michael Bolton. Suspiré ante el sonido de la canción ya que esa era una canción de amor, la cual no sabía que decir. Por lo que solo me quedé en silencio hasta llegar a la casa de mi madre en Santa Mónica. Cuando llegamos entramos a la casa donde ya estaba mi Mamá, Stevens y mi Papá y hermanos que habían viajado desde Columbia, Missouri, solo para verme. Junto con la mesa servida. Todos me felicitaron, hasta que nos sentamos a comer. Cada uno habló de sus actividades cotidianas y por supuesto yo les hablé sobre mi nuevo proyecto en puerta con detalles. Me dieron todos los regalos. Cuando había llegado la noche Christopher se ofrece en llevarme de nuevo a casa. Donde por obvias razones tuve que decirle que sí, ni modo que me regresara en taxi. Cuando estábamos en mi casa, él se despide de mí. Christopher: Arizona me la he pasado de maravilla espero que igual tú te hayas divertido un poco. Lamento que Tim no se encuentre con nosotros pero estoy seguro de que desde el cielo nos observa. Además hoy en día todavía existen las cosas buenas de la vida. Tonto es el que no sepa cómo vivirla a lo máximo. Arizona: Jajaja Hay Christopher Gracias por acompañarme. Fuiste muy amable. *Sonrío* Y gracias por tus palabras, ya como dices todavía existen las cosas buenas de la vida. *Ambos sonreímos y nos despedimos con un beso de mejía* Estaba tan cansada que cuando entré a mi casa lo primero que hice fue desmaquillarme, poner la pijama e ir a la cama. Ya Mañana sería otro día…

**¡Hola Lectores! Feliz Año Nuevo a cada uno le mando mis mejores deseos en sus metas y propositos. Lamento no haber actualizado pero estaba de fiestas y viajes. Por Otro lado les informo que no actualizaré hasta febrero 07 ya que tengo unos pendientes personales que hacer, les prometo que les daré un detalle ese día. Gracias por leerme ¡Besos! ;) Porfavor no olviden comentar si les gusta la historia o que me recomiendan.**


End file.
